Futuremin
by Sharon Zeng
Summary: A new girl from China name Futuremin, who have power to tell future. Because of her power, helplessly watching her grandpa died. It's also a love story between Futuremin and Quicksilver.


FUTUREMIN

Chapter1: A New Student

Futuremin walks around in the hall way of X school. She looks really nervous and looking around the hall way. "Well, seems like we have a new friend!" Quicksilver walk said with a big smile on his face, "hi, my name is Quicksilver, I can run really fast." "Hi, I'm Future, from China,"Future is really happy that someone talk to her, she smiles back. "Got to go! See you later Future." It's so glad to see a girl who smiles so beautiful. Quicksliver disapper immdiately, "woo, that's… really fast,"Future blink her eyes.

"Whose the new student, the girl from China?" Profreser X ask the Beast.

"Featuremin, Qian Lu, she can tell 10mins in future, she told me her grandpa just die, by-the-way, she is a bit shy with the new enviroment."

" Maybe she is just afraid to see the beast."ProfreserX laughed.

"You are joking right?"

Walking in the park, Future and Quicksilver were chating. " Once, the human wanna distory the X school, I use my power to safe everyone in school before the building collaps." Quicksilver said pridly.

"That's cool."

Suddently, they look inside each others eyes, seems like see through the bottom of the mind. Lips are vibrates, but no word bursts out. It quite silent and embrassing, the air around them is frozen. Few second later, their face turn red and move eyesight away.

"Talk about…yourself, like… how do you know the X school? You were live in China, it's far from here."

"That's a long story."

 _In Lu's Memory_

In Shanghai China, on a little road with new China building. Qian Lu was locked in a little room. Suddently, she stands up and feels something was wrong. The image of a "building collaps" Showing in Qian Lu's mind.

 _In X school_

" I was been locked because my power, I just can't controlled it… it's not my power, it is my emotion."

 _In Lu's Memory_

A woman takes the room key and open the door "Qian Lu, eat your lunch." The room was empty, the window was open, cold wind running inside just like singing a sad song. Someone is running on the gray road, clop-clop-clop, the sound of her shoes are rushing, the dust flutter around, angry and tears almost burst out. Qian Lu run to an old house, "sorry grandpa, I can do nothing… I can't even help myself this time". The ground start to shake up and down, the building started apart itself and soon collaped. "I know you are here Qian Lu! What's worng with this broken building?" still that woman, but with an angry and surprise face. Qian Lu sat down and said nothing but crying. Groups of people came, they start to dig this collaps building, "see if there are some people inside." "Go home with me you stupid little mouse." That woman grab Qian Lu's hair and pull it so she had no way to escape.

Qian Lu back into her room again. A piece of news paper fly through the window, coming in to her room. She is so borning so she start to read this paper. On this paper, it talks about mutent and X man school.

At that night, she quietly walked into that woman's room and stole the money and ran away.

 _At X School_

"My power is always borthering me, sometimes you know something bad will happen but you just can't do any thing with it." Furture is in a bad mood.

"Who is that woman?" Quicksilver asked.

 _In Lu's memory_

Qian Lu's parents were poor when she is little, they sold Qian Lu to a rich woman's housse to be the slave. Qian Lu's grandparent live beside in an old building. Her grandma died before she was born. The only family that she had is her grandpa. The old woman is mean to Qian Lu, she locked Qian Lu in a little room. Qian Lu try to excape but every time she will get caught. Once, she had a dream about something bad is going to happen, it's about that woman's husband died in an earthquakes, she try to told that woman about what she dream and trying to help, but they think she is crazy. At that night, that woman's husband never come back. It's the first time in Qian Lu's life knowing someone is going to died but can do nothing with it. She hates her power.

 _In X school_

"Maybe next time we can work together, my fastest speed save lots of people's life." Quick silver trying to make Future feel better.

" Thankyou Quicksilver, but I don't want to use my power again." Future walk faster.

"Hey, don't be too sad about your power, one day you will find how important that is for you." Quicksilver stand at the back, but Future didn't say anything, she walk away, she don't want other people to see the tears in her eyes.

"Ok… see you next time Future."

At that night, Future lie on the bed she just can't fall asleep. She turn on the lamp and look at the only picture of her grandpa, it's a lovely menmory. Future smile a bit, then she trying to make herself stop thinking abut her grandpa. "Maybe Quicksilver is right… but it's too late to help." She turn off the light and fall asleep.

The second day while the sun is rising, Future hurries up to Quicksilve' room, 'Don't go!' she shouted but seeing an empty room. 'Terrible, he's already gone. It's my fault…' The image occurs again, the Quicksilver is in a blood pool seriously injured.


End file.
